


Yearning

by alexcat



Series: August 2018 Alphabet fics [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alphabet, Ficlet, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 09:14:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15793512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexcat/pseuds/alexcat
Summary: Steve has a yearning that Tony fills completely.





	Yearning

**Author's Note:**

> Y is for Yearning.

He hadn’t felt this way since he met Peggy Carter. Tiny Steve Rogers had suddenly yearned for something, someone. He wanted to be more than he was. For her. Not to impress her, but for her. She made him want more; she made him think he could be more. 

When he woke and found out so many years had passed since he plowed that plane into the ice, he was frightened. And angry. He only let anyone see his anger. The fear was his secret. The fear was that he would be alone in this life, too; that he would never feel anything like he’d felt for Peggy. 

Nick Fury had sent him to Stuttgart and he’d met Tony Stark, in suit, right there on the ground. He wanted to knock the crap out of the arrogant shit right then and there. When they’d met face to face on the plane later, when he saw those flashing eyes and heard that smart mouth call him ‘Capsicle,’ he thought he might kill him then and there. The arguments on the helicarrier only made that clearer to him. Howard had been a walk in the park compared to his son. 

Then they fought side by side on the helicarrier. Tony had been willing to do what needed to be done, both there and finally, when he’d flown the nuke through the portal, saving the city and killing the Chitauri. Steve had had to rethink his opinion of Stark. 

At the meal after the battle, he’d watched Stark, so exhausted yet still making cracks about them all. Happy had actually come for him after that. Tony got in and motioned for Steve to join him in the limo. Steve shrugged and got in. 

Happy drove both of them to Stark Tower and they took the elevator up to Tony’s penthouse. The building was a mess but still had electricity and water and the doors still locked. They went to Tony’s bedroom without a word. Tony stripped down to his underwear and got in the bed. Steve did the same. 

Steve had no idea what to expect. He wasn’t even sure what was going on. He only knew he was feeling something, something that he didn’t quite understand yet. 

Tony rolled over toward him and silently slipped his hand inside Steve’s underwear. Steve bit his lip to keep from making a sound as he felt himself getting hard quickly. Tony silently stroked him, fast and firmly, until Steve came hard, not able to stop the sounds that escaped him. If Tony wanted it this way, Steve was all right with it. It still felt good to be touched by another person, even though it wasn’t personal.

That thought went out the window when Tony moved closer and kissed him. The kiss was, at first, sweet, not much more than a peck on the lips, but it didn’t stay that way. Tony touched Steve’s lips with his tongue and when Steve parted his own lips, Tony’s tongue slipped inside, exploring, tantalizing as he put an arm around Steve, pulling him very close. 

Tony paused and looked at him in the dimness of the room. He touched Steve’s face and kissed him again, this time, inviting Steve inside his mouth. Steve plundered his mouth with hungry, wanton kisses. He moved down Tony’s body, kissing neck, chest, stomach. He pushed Tony’s underwear down to free his erection. He kissed it, too, then enveloped it with his mouth. 

“Please,” Tony ground out, “don’t stop.”

He didn’t, licking and sucking until Tony put both hands on his head and thrust into his mouth in short, hard movements. Steve kept his end up as Tony fucked his mouth harder and harder until he came, crying out Steve’s name. 

They lay still afterwards. Tony didn’t say anything for a long while. Steve thought he might be going to sleep, but his breathing hadn’t quite evened out as it did when someone slept. Tony turned onto his side to face Steve, putting his hand across the short distance that separated them to rest it on Steve’s upper arm. 

“I was afraid you wouldn’t come with me. We said some nasty things to one another,” Tony said as he idly ran his hand over Steve’s arm. 

“I had to. You made me feel something other than rage, other than fear. I had to find out what it was.”

“Did you?” 

“I did.”

“Is it a good thing, this feeling?” Tony sounded almost scared of the answer.

“Yes, the best I can come up with is yearning. I longed for Peggy, to be a man she’d be proud to know, to love. She made me better than I was, better than I am. When I met you, you made me furious. You were such an ass. But then you were more. You were complex and a better person than even you knew. You made me want to be better, too.”

“Didn’t know you were so deep, Cap’n.”

“Well, the other part is I really, badly wanted to feel your smartass mouth on me,” Steve said with a soft laugh. 

“I’m ready for that whenever you are.” He scooted closer and began kissing Steve all over. Steve sighed and forgot everything but Tony’s smartass mouth.


End file.
